Better To Have Loved
by Chrissy-the-Reaper
Summary: Karl has been recreated. He's now being persued by an Assassin. Why is she after him? What happens when she sees something different in him that the others don't? Will Karl be able to see something in her too? Secrets and pasts will be reveiled here. Law of Talos
1. Don't Take it Personal

(( hey my first story dont judge karl does not belong to me...sadly... His creator is Unknown-Person on DeviantArt. Also Climber, Jack and the others arent mine -save for Ray- either which once again... is a shame... STORY TIME ))

Karls P.O.V

It was a normal night like everything else at the amusement park. All was quiet save for my violin playing and echoing through out the whole park. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes and my companion Arma came out of the bushes and swooped next to me. I looked down at her ruby eyes and patted her head lightly. I put the violin down and had Arma perched on my shoulder.

"Time for a walk eh Arma?" I looked over to her on my shoulder but she was looking in the other direction. I tilted my head for a better view and saw a sillouhete next to the old rocking ship. ' Must be Climber ' I thought to myself. Then I noticed the figure had a pony tail and... What looked like a bird on its shoulder also. Freaky. I turned and went the other direction Arma perched on my head. I heard footsteps behind me. I gritted my teeth and walked faster. Arma leaned forward and said words only audible to my ears.

'She's still following' Arma muttered turning her head backwards. 'Interesting how the human can keep up with us isn't it?' I stopped. A human? Who in their right mind would chase after the walking talking statue that killed people? EXPECIALLY HUMANS! I despise humans. I turned with Arma behind me in sword form. I tilted my head and smiled innocently at the human.

"Deary me! Looks like we have company. My names Karl, wha-AH!" I was quickly cut off by a swing of an... AXE?! SINCE WHEN WAS SHE CARRYING AN AXE?! I ducked and swerved out of her weapons distance. Then I noticed it. How could I have forgot... THE BIRD! I looked at where it used to be and noted it wasn't there. This night is going to get more and more wierd isnt it?! I side-stepped away and shoved her from the back sending her stumbling and doing a front flip then staring at me with cold eyes from behind a mask that was half black and half white with swirls under and above the eye and a circle in the forehead. The decorations different colors from the opposite side. Suddenly a paper flew in my face blocking my field of vision. I felt something slice against my side but I kicked the weapon away by instinct and jumped at her. But she was gone. Did I imagine it? I put my hand down and felt the hole now left in my side. Great just what I needed. I headed over to Jack's and snuck inside threw a window. My side cracked a bit as I clutched it making sure no animal tries to crawl or fly in it while I slowly climb threw it.

Then I noticed he was awake for once. He was talking to a girl. A girl I havent seen before. I looked at Arma and shrugged. 'She is a human Karl be careful she may be the one after you.' I tense but walk calmly tward them. The girl is the first to look in my direction and I notice on her oposite shoulder is an ash colored bird with sapphire colored eyes. A small falcon maybe? I shrug off the question and wave.

"Hello Jack and... Miss..." I gestured to the mysterious girl and she smiled.

"I'm Ray." I slowly became tense again. I looked over at Jack who didn't really say anything but just stared at me in warning. "I know who you are though no need for introductions, Karl." She states my name slightly venomous-like. I smile at her with a toothy grin.

"Funny, I thought everyone forgot about me already. Its only been a few years since the last tournament. Tell me how are the others?"

"They're all fine save for the proffessor." She spat at me. I could feel my scarred eye twitch and smile slightly fade.

"Deary me wha-"

"He's dead thanks to you."

"Break it... Up... You two..." Jack stated. Ray scoffed mumbling 'Oh I'll break it up alright...' I smiled and Arma became a sword again.

"Its not polite to mumble you know."

"Its nt polite to kill people for no reason now is it?!" She snarled. I ignored her last comment and turned to Jack who already knew why I was here probably. Arma becked at me side and then looked up at Jack with her red eyes.

"Karl... You have another... Hole...?" He stated in his slow and tired tone. I felt two pairs of eyes on me besides Jack and Arma.

"Yes I was wondering if you had anything to patch it up." I said not even glancing at the two staring. He nodded and pulled out a bag of cement and a spatula to smooth it out. (dont ask why nobody knows why.) I took the supplies from him and began walking out. As I turned I hid behind a column and listened. I couldn't help but wonder why this girl was here.

"So... Ray you want... to stay here... for the tournament?" I heard Jack ask. Tournament? Another? When did this happen? WHY IS SHE STAYING HERE?! I held back a frustrated growl and kept listening.

"Yes I promise I will be no trouble to you or anyone at all, but if you-know-who decides to start trouble-" She suddenly fell silent. I knew she was talking about me.

"I understand... Your parents have... a right to worry... about you... but I do... not like the idea of putting you... in more danger... expecially since... he is healed again.."

"Yes but he's rusty. He wont be able to hurt me I'm to quick for him not to mention I have Ash." I felt something tighten inside me. I sat and began to fix the hole in my side listening more intently.

"How... Do you know... That?" I hear Jack ask her. Theres a silence in the air. Suddenly she says what I was searching for.

"I attacked him." She answers. "I'm clearly forced into the tournament so I might as well face an opponent I don't care about right?" Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up almost letting loose a noise of surprise. I automatically notice the person as Climber. I quickly put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and narrow my eyes at him. He nods a few seconds later and I let go. I look over my shoulder at the duo. Good they havent noticed me.

"You... shouldn't get... involved with him... He's been through enough... already... Me and castle... don't need more... trouble... expecially after what... happened to Climber." Well thats new. I glance over to Climber and he fiddles with his pickaxe. I couldn't ask what happened to him cause we were hiding.

"Look Jack I'm just looking for a place to stay for awhile and then I'll leave I swear on science."

"What happened... to Swear...to...god?" I could hear her smirk as she chuckled.

"If god was here would he have kept those who do wrong alive?"

"They... end up paying... for their... wrong-doings... Karl has even payed... by his lo-" I quickly cut them off by standing and advancing my way twards them. I smiled innocently and stood next to Ray.

"Oh we're talking about me?" I look over to Ray and she stares at me for a second. Her smile is just as fake as mine.


	2. Accident Just Got Worse

Ray's P.O.V

Its been three weeks since I've seen him. I know he's heard what I've said. I can see it in his eyes. He thinks I'm that stupid I know him. I've been watching him for the past month now. I know I sound like a stalker but really thats what it takes to be an Assassin. That and have an awesome companion like Ash. I wished him to be real. Yes I know it sounds rediculous but my parents actually invented the wishing machine. I have unlimited wishes but I never use them. I never really knew alot about my parents until I knew they were my actual parents. Long story short he ended up killing them and I'm set out for revenge.

"Heey Ash!" I petted my fluffy companion. "How you doing?" He tilted his head and flew out the window then back. I smiled and sat on the windowsill. "You wanna go for an exersize run? Already?" He bowed his head and I sighed smiling.

"Alright then." I stood on the windowsill and looked down the five floors below me. He sat beween my shoulderblades and formed into a glider. "Lets fly." I jumped off and felt the wind sly threw my hair and against my skin. I closed my eyes and held my breathe. I waited ten seconds.

"ASH NOW!" I snapped my eyes open and we flew straight up. It didn't take long for me to look like a large bird from the ground. Ash was formed to look like giant wings. I put in my headphones from the ipod in my pocket and began to play "Move Along" by All-American Rejects. I tilted to the side and swooped passed Castle of Nations and Jack's place.

"Hi Castle!" I yelled over the powerful winds. I kept going and passed the abandoned hotel I call my home and saw something moving in the distance advancing twards the building. I couldn't see because of my hair and the wind. I swooped down and two things happened. One I lost complete control and so did Ash and two I ran smack into Climber and Karl and took a spill into them... But mostly Karl... OKAY SO I HAD A LITTLE CONTROL SO WHAT?! I sat up disoriented and groaned.

"Ugh... That hurt.." I felt my forehead and saw red on my palm from my flipping around and hitting things with my forehead. "Crap I'm bleeding..."

"Deary me Ray! That was quite a sight to see, good show~!" I heard Karl laugh. Then I heard a rustle and Climber emerged holding Ash in one hand and his wing in the other. I heard Karl hiss an 'oooh thats gotta hurt...'. I took hold of him and held him close.

"Ash! Oh no..." I looked at him as he gave me pitiful blue eyes. I had no choice but to use my wishing gift. "... I wish Ash's wing was better..." I whisper to myself. His wing flies out of Climbers hand and onto his shoulder fixing it in place and filling the crease. Good as new. I turn over to them as they look at me with my newly fixed bird in my arms. I smile and look around for a second. Apperently they heard me... Great.

"You had a wish this whole time?" Karl asked. I shrugged.

"More like unlimited wished but hey, who's counting." I smirk. I turn to Climber and suddenly Ash flies out my arms and sits on his shoulder. Arma perches on his helmet. "Thats not unusual huh?" I notice him suddenly pulsating a dark black-purple. He begins shaking and a voice beomes audible to all our ears.

'Kill... Kill... Destroy them... Climber.' I back up as he grabs his pickaxe shakily. He grits his teeth and large black... THINGS just fly out from under his shirt. I stood there in a trance and didn't even hear Karl yell at me to get down.

Karl P.O.V

She wasn't going to move. She was in a trance. I kept thinking about logical ways to why I pushed her out the way of a large tenticle of whatever that was in Climber. Suddenly a large amount of pressure was applied to my lower back and waist. I gasped and tried to break free. All the while by smiling and eye twitching with annoyance.

"Climber what are you doing?!" she yelled. I looked over to climber and noticed both the birds eyes where glowing purple. Then there was the cracking sound. I stopped wriggling but kept smiling. Luckily I would feel no pain when this was over. Looks like I made the same mistake didn't I?

"How frustrating..." I closed my eyes and waited for fate to take me again.

"Climber please I don't want to hurt you or use a wish that me cause you pa-GAH!" I opened my eyes enough to see her slammed into a tree and fall to the ground. Then came the flashbacks. Racheal. The gun. They killed her. I killed them. Humans. They're nothing but..

"MONSTERS!" I struggle again and manage to pull loose. I go tumbling and see a few chips go flying. My jacket now tattered I throw it to the side and jump at Climber. I dodge the large masses of black and become a white brown and yellow blur. My fist collides with Climber's gut sending him barreling backwards and stitches ripping causing his lower and upper stomache to break apart. The black disinagrates into thin air and Arma and Ash's eyes turn to their original colors. She lands on my shoulder and a cracking sound is heard. I look over and see the arm I punched him with- the same one she is laying on -now is a hole for her to nestle into while she sits there... Then more cracking and my whole arm comes off... Again... I go to walk away but can't and collapse. The last thing I see before falling into a regenerating uncontious state is Ray sitting up and crawling over to my side.

"I wish..." was all I could make out after that. There was a bright light and then red. Red hair. Black skirt. Violin...

"Racheal... Why am I here now?" I say with a smile. She doesn't turn around and my smile faulters. I can't move either besides stand there.

"You've actually done something heroic Karl. We're actually quite pleased." She turns with a smile on her face her green eyes glowing with praise. I scoff and look away from her. "She is thankful Karl. But if you wish your position for the finally is still open." I smirk and narrow my eyes.

"Yea sure just like last time I suppose?"

"That truely wasn't intentional Karl. This is your last cha-"

"NO!" I snap. "I'm tired of you humans telling me what to do! Your not even alive! Just leave me ALONE! I REMEMBER YOUR TRICKS THAT GOT ME KILLED MORE THAN ONCE! I'M NOT A TOY YOU CAN JUST PLAY WITH!" I suddenly became out of breathe. She smiled but her eyes were cold and meaningless now. She evaporated and left me there. It went dark again. I was alone.


	3. The Awakening

Ray P.O.v

There was blood. So much blood. It was everywhere. Smile. The black. My parents. I watched them as they were... My friends. They are still in Talos. Mizuno. Annie. Steffi. They were all attacked by him.

He cares for no one but himself.

There was a flash and I sat up as pain shot threw my head and the middle of my back. I was in a cold sweat and gripped the sheets in pain. At the same time there was a loud clatter to the left. I looked over and saw Jack on the floor. I smiled despite the pain and noted where we were.

"W-What? How did we... A hospital?" I muttered. The door opened and someone very firmiliar walked in.

"Annie~!" I sang. She rushed over to me and gave me a light hug.

"Oh god Ray we were so scared we lost you. Where were you? You scared us when Jack brought you here. Was it Him?" I smiled at her and pulled away shaking my head.

"No just a accident of ramming into him." I say. I look over to Jack pulling himself up and smile embarressed. Annie sighed and petted my head above my bandages.

"What are we all gonna do with you? I'm telling you your parents w-"

"Would lock me in a cage to keep me from hanging around people like you guys." I smirk and mumble with narrow eyes. She sighs and sits at the end of the bed.

"Why were you at that amusement park? You were supposed to evacuate the cities around here. Why didn't you? You know theres an Assassin after Karl. If she can hurt him your not sa-"

"OH NO KARL! IS HE OKAY?!" I blurt out. Annie gives me a look and I blush. "What? He saved my life." She still gave me a look and raised an eyebrow.

"He's... fine... shaken but... fine... Climber... is sorry also... He can't con...trol it..." I turn to Jack and he hangs his head.

"Wait... Climber did this to you?! He almost paralyzed you!" Annie shouted.

"I wish I was healed." My back and head began to glow and the bandages fell. The pain evaporated from my body and I closed my eyes and smiled in relief.

"You abuse that gift you know that?" I look up to Annie as she smirks and ruffles my hair. I laugh and the window opens. Climber and Karl(suprizingly) came threw. Then I remembered what happened. After Karl went uncontious I wished they were healed and to go to Jack's place. Then I blacked out.

"Hey... Uh n-no hard feelings r-right?"Climber says nervously. I smile warmly and shake my head. He sighs in relief and Karl grunts. I look over to Karl and he looks actually troubled for once. He looked out the window and was silent while Annie gave him a glare. I can't see why not though. He killed her husband right after their marraige. I would bring him back but she said it was fate. I never understood what she ment by that. Ash flew threw the window with Arma and sat next to me nuzzling my forearm. I smiled and picked him up.

"Hey buddy whats up?" He chirped and his eyes glowed with glee. I laughed and Arma flew over also.

"They missed you. You've been uncontious for three days. You lost alot of blood." Karl says from the window. "Humans don't last very long do they?"

"Aww you almost sound like you were worried for me. To bad I don't care that much." I smirk patting Ash. Karl doesn't answer and just looks out the window. I make a face and hear the door open.

"Me and... Climber need to... go back our... energy is low from... staying here..." Jack says. I nod and waved goodbye as they leave. That just left Karl and Annie. I gulped at the possiblity a fight would break out between them. Annie was giving him a glare but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Well I should get going. I'll tell all the others your better and the doctors can let you out after your check up m'kay?" I smile and nod. She leaves waving and slams the door shut with enough force it brings Karl out of what I'd assume as a daydream.

"Deary me they already left?" He smiled over to me. I shrug and nod a bit.

"Yeah Annie said she'd be back in awhile and the others had to go because their energy was running low." I explain without expression. His smile turns into a smirk and I know something's going to happen.

"Good. Well in that case I have to thank you for the greatly needed fix. Now I can ask you..." he struts over to my bedside and leans in smirking with dark eyes. "Why did you attack me?" I stayed silent. He made a 'tsk' noise and moved away then came at me with Arma as a cutless and put her to my throat.

"You killed them..." I mutter. His eyes widen and I smile as shadows group together and pull my hair in a ponytail and a mask forms on my face. He moves back and grips Arma tightly. "You killed my parents... That..." I smile threw the mask and get an insain look on my face as I tilt my head. "I can probubly never forgive you for." Ash sepperated into two and attatched himself to the ends of the bandages. I lundge at him and slam him threw a wall twirling Ash around to my right. He landed on his feet and I ran down the wall laughing.

"JACK BE NIMBLE" I watch him run down the street. "JACK BE QUICK" I follow him onto the roofs and he jumps to another roof. "JACK JUMP OVER THE CANDLE STICK" I laughed as he almost missed the edge. He kept running and jumped up three stories "JACK JUMP HIGH" he almost missed the ledge to a window and climbed through it "JACK JUMP LOW" I get through the window and realize he was trapped in a room ith a bookcase infront of the door. "Jack jumped over..." I slam him against the wall and drive Ash as a cutless through his chest. "and BURNT HIS TOE!"


	4. Run Demon Run

Karl P.O.V

I couldn't hurt her. Why? I have no idea at all. I watched as my chest caved in as her blade drove threw it. I hung there on the wall not moving. She removed her mask and I noticed her eyes had changed. Now a darker green with yellow tint in the light. They looked so firmiliar. Her clothes went from hospital scrubs to a tight black t-shirt and bullet proof vest with camoflauge pants and combat boots.

"Deary me Ray I didn't know you could change eye color." I smirked as she only glared at me her eye on the right twitiching. She took four knives out of her sleeves and jammed them in my arms and legs. My smirk faultered as I realized I couldn't move them anymore. Pieces of my stone body chipped off and fell with a clatter against the floor. Then I smiled.

"Your parents must be proud of raising a killer huh? Think about it, now without parents you can do what you want. You can be free as a bird." 'Wish I could be like you...' I said in my head. I looked over to Arma as she stared at me with ruby eyes. Ray raised a gun from her waist pocket when suddenly the room became darker. The gun was put to my forehead and I gave a smile, but not to her.

"About time Climber." Her eyes widened and she whirled around and ducted as a pickaxe came flying at her face and slammed into the wall next to me but I really wasn't fazzed. I turned my head and looked at the metal of the axe.

"Watch where you throw that why don't you." There was a gunshot and Climber moved from the windowsill to next to me with a serious expression. Now thats something you dont see everyday. He takes the pickaxe from the wall and jumps at her. She dodges a few times when he punches her in the stomache. Her feet are still on the ground... Why? They should be hitting the ceiling! She smirked and put her mark on before he saw her face.

"Nice right? Its Titanium, the strongest element I could manage to think of." I could hear the smirk behind the mask. Climber didn't seem to realize who this was yet since he clenched his teeth and charged at her and Ash turns into a large pole and she grabs him and slams the staff into Climbers side knocking him into the other wall.

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY CLIMBER!" She shouted. Climber hit the wall and it cracked. Suddenly he looks at her with a shocked glance.

"Ray?..." She goes tense and removes her mask and Climber's hands clentch into fists and he punches the floor. "NO! Why you?! We thought you were different from the others Ray!" He cried out and her mask turned into black smoke.

"He killed my mom and dad Climber. I lost my sister in a fire because he started it. He tried to kill us because he has problems twards humans." Her eyes met mine and were cold and ruthless. Something sparked behind the mask of hate though. Was it pity? Envy? Despise? She turned over to Climber and he looked up at her.

"You would feel the same way if you were me. But your not. I have to do this Climber." Her breath shuddered a bit but her body language was stiff. "I have to kill him... to avenge their deaths..."

"Ray I can't let you do that." He stood up and gave a pitiful smile. "Karl is one of the only friend I probubly have left. I can't let him die again." He takes the pickaxe and walks tward her. She stands still. She just sits there and I realize what she's doing. He's gonna back down if she does nothing to stop him. He does stop. He lifts his arm suddenly and pulls out a slip of paper... A seal to keep him from going nuts. My eyes widen as what seems like fear courses through my body. His arm begins shaking and the black subtance comes out and pierces through the side of her Titanium vest. It grazes her side and she side steps and does a backflip as another one shoots at her. She clutches her side and jumps out the window. Not a second later a paraglider is shown in the distance along with a small drop of red falling.

Some reason I know I should feel responsible for this but I dont want to. I close my eyes and sigh. Arma perhes in the hole in my chest and looks up at me. I give no emotion and see black surrounding my arms and the knives are pulled out of my arms then legs. I collapse to the floor and smile. Climber puts the seal back in his sleeve and advances twards me. He sighs and I can barely hear his voice.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I laugh and the world falls into darkness.

Climber P.O.V

I had to carry his uncontious body back to the park. He really shouldn't have pushed himself to sit there waiting for her to wake up. I dragged him through the gates to Pirate Island and he automatically began regenerating. I put him in a hammock and I let out a sigh. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what she said. Did Clari- No. I can't think about her. I can't do that anymore. She had to leave me.

I hugged my knees and looked out to the sea. Some reason I found it hypnotizing and relaxing. I closed my eyes and sighed again. When I opened them the sun was rising and I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Arma perched there asleep by the looks of it. I turned back to the sea and saw Karl on the dock sewing up the hole in his jacket. I slowly got up slowly so I wouldn't wake Arma and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice me being th-

"You don't have to sneak over here you know." He says not looking up. I hesitate and walk tward him normally. His holes were closed and patches of gray. I stared at them and he glanced at me then at the patches he had. I looked up at his face and saw something he almost never shows... pain.

"Don't blame her for what she did Climber." He said not looking up. "It hurts me to carry another burden." I blink as he looks at me with hollow eyes. I had never seen him like this before I didn't know what to do.

"I-... Alright Karl I'll promise." I say. He nods and lifts the bottom of his jacket with paint cans and a three brushes labeled "Brown" "Black" and "Yellow". He begins painting over the patches of gray.

"Wait what are y-"

"Don't need Jack to know about this little fight. It'd be the death of me." He says smiling. I smile back half heartedly and leave him to mend himself.

Ray P.O.V

I looked down at my side as it oozed crimson blood. I panted heavily as only half of the wound closed. I ran out of energy becuse of that bastard. I looked up and saw the pinks and purples of the rising sun. I smiled and sighed looking over at Ash who stared at me with saphire eyes.

"He got us good today huh?" I muttered and took off my vest and layed it out on the ground. I took a knife out of my pants pocket. I took off my top shirt leaving me in a black tank top and camo pants. I ripped up the shirt using the knife anh used it to make a make-shift bandage. I slipped back on my vest and closed my eyes smiling.

"Now we play the waiting game." I say and all I can think of is a song I heard in my head as a kid. I hummed it and began singing.

"Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting  
Far too late to run  
Away to see if I can catch you  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving  
Waiting for you here  
I know that you are near so come out

Staring through the window  
No escape from my cold gaze now  
Tearing through your eyelids  
Creeping close to see you nearer

Ding Dong hurry up and run now  
So that we can play  
Tag on this special day of fun now  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now  
Better run and hide  
So I can never find you peeking

Thumping down the hallway  
Footsteps on an old wood floor board  
Breathing in a whisper  
I can hear it getting closer

No No You can never hide  
I can see you there  
No No You can never hide  
I can see your hair  
No No You can never hide  
I can see your scared  
No No You can never hide

Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom  
And I'm coming in  
Don't need a key or pin to help me  
Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom  
Cant see where you've hid  
But worry not, the game is ending

Look under the bed sheets  
Clever boy to keep me guessing  
Cannot find a body  
But I haven't checked the closet

Ding Dong Here you are and...  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong It was such a shame

Ding Dong You can never hide  
No one else is left  
Ding Dong This is my goodbye." I opened my eyes to see Ash gone but replaced with a figure who is hidden in the shadows. I smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"Guess I'm it now." my smile falls and I turn into black smoke leaving Climber to guess if I was real. But I decided to leave a little something for him.


	5. Lets Play

Climber P.O.V

I was startled to find Ray only about thirty feet away from where me and Karl sat. Before I could react she turned into a black smoke and dissapered into thin air. I looked around quickly and saw she wasnt behind me with some weapon. I then noticed where she was before had a pool of something dark red mixed with black... or was that just the dirt? I took my pickaxe and dipped the tip in it. I picked it up and saw it was blood... her blood. I quickly cleaned it off and pushed back the thought on hurting a human.

"No. No I'm not like Karl. I- I don't KILL humans." I said. "J-just pull yourself together Climber... okay this isn't my doing it was... It was that thing. Yeah tha-"

'Humans are meaningless Climber.' A flash of Karl passed through my eyes and I tried blinking it away but failed and was pulled into it.

'Karl w-what happened to you?!' I stared at him. His arm was missing and something dripped from it and down his face. At the time I didn't know what it was. I looked down and saw him carrying a box under his arm. His gaze followed mine and he turned away.

'Where's Racheal?' I asked against my will. 'You both havent been seen in days and Jack-'

'Doesn't need to know. Its not his buisness nor is it yours.' He interupted glancing over his shoulder in a menacing manner. I flinched and rain began pouring down out of nowhere. A clap of thunder sounded and Karl was gone. I continued my rounds around the park and spotted a figure sitting infront of Castle and I swiftly hid behind a tree.

'I don't know... Kill them all?' I heard a voice say. Karl? I thought he left for pirate island.

'Eheh... That seems a bit extreme' Castle answered. I glanced over at them and saw Karl look at Castle with hate and anger but kept smiling.

'As much as it needs to be...' He muttered.

'Karl is that... Blood in your broken arm?' Karls expression turns to surprised and he looks in his arm and laughs.

"And here I thought the rain did its job." I couldn't take it. I ran a few feet and suddenly tripping over something. I looked back seeing Karl's box tipped over revealing a violin broken into two and a few papers scattered around. I stared at the violin in horror and realized it was Racheals. I looked farther into the box and saw Karl's arm at the bottom with a gun and a statue of a raven laying there, its red eyes burning into mine. I felt my stomache feel funny and I put all the contents back in and stood only to be knocked back down by a fist clashing with my helmet.

'What do you think your doing?' I looked up in pure fear to see Karl standing over me and the box. I began panicing and franticly began to explain.

'K-Karl! I-I'm sorry I tripped over it a-'

'And you stuck your nose into other peoples buisness... and here I thought we could have been friends.' Karl smirked and picked up the box. I sat up and watched him leave without a word as more blood fell from his broken arm.

I opened my eyes and heard footsteps advancing twards my location. I looked down and saw something under the bushes. I picked it up quickly and almost fell back in shock. I bumped into something and whirled around to see Karl holding up his hands with his face like this: \(o.o)/

"Whoa calm down Climber! What happened? Wheres the fire?" He joked. I smiled nervously and crumpled up the picture and he looked at my hand amused. "Whats that?"

"NOTHING!" I say to quickly and loudly. His smirk only grew and Arma shot past me snatching the paper. He opened it and his scratched eye twitched a bit.

"When did you get a picture of Racheal?" He looked at me now unamused and I felt something inside me stir.

"R-Ray, she was here b-but she left before I could say anything." I said. His eyes narrowed at me then he looked baack at the picture. "I don't know the other people the-"

"Ray and her father." He said automatically.

Karl P.O.V

I almost automatically noticed the man next to Racheal. Then I looked at the baby. It looked only about two. I then noticed the bright emerald eyes. Why didn't I notice it sooner?! I turned away frm Climber and walked away silently. Luckily he didn't follow me. I sat down by a tree outside a cave and stared at the picture again. I sighed and put it in my coat pocket and stood slowly.

"You want me to find you? Fine I will." I said with a signature smile. "Just wait Ray. I'll find you and finish the job I started then."

The wind seemed to laugh at me as it swooshed past my ears and as if she was right next to me I heard a distinct "come and find me". I turned and saw Ash and Arma staring at me from behind my back in a bush. I walked over and knelt down to their eye level.

"How about we play a game of Hide-and-seek guys?" I asked.

Ash automatically shot into the sky and sped off into the sky. Me and Arma raced after him as the sun began setting. So its a game in the dark now? How repetative of her.

*~*~ Time Skip ~*~*

I slowed down as the moon rose and I lost sight of Ash. I knew I should have waited till my energy was fully restored. I looked around and saw a wolf walk stealthily past me. I followed it without a word. 'Maybe its been stalking Ray...' I thought. I suddenly felt something drip on my nose and looked up to find a blood soaked makeshift bandage hanging from a tree. I wipped off the blood and continued till I heard a howl and growls. Some reason it made me worry for more than just my safety.

"Arma! Ash! Where are you guys?!" I called out. There was a sudden flap of wings and an ear-piercing screach as a hawk swooped down at me. I dodged it swiftly and ran straight. I looked back and tripped over something causing me to fall over. There was a low groan like growl and I turned and began to see clearly in the dark.

There sitting under a tree was Ray. Her hair covered her face except one eye that had no happyness it used to. It now only had fear and the look of her slowly slippping away. Her right hand covered her left hip that still had blood flowing, her life's essence slipping through her fingertips. Her whole side was covered in blood and she was half passed out. I rushed over to her and looked at the wound. I'm sure if I was human I would surely lose all my stomache contents.

"Ray. Ray look at me." I said holding her face so her eyes met mine. Her hair was covered in dirt and debri from the forest floor. I don't know why but I hugged her. Was it the fact I won? The fact I did something heroic? No. It must have just been the feeling of pity on how she looked. "You are not going to die you hear me Racheal?" I said then automatically registered what I said.

"R-Racheal..." she muttered "K-Karl... I... I thought you-" I put my hand over her mouth and heard a growl from afar.

"Ray we got to get out of here. Do you think you can-" She put her left hand over my mouth and shook her head.

"N-no... Energy left..." she gasps out. My eyes widen as blood trickles out of the side of her mouth as she speaks. I set her down sitting against the tree as a pack of wolves surrounded us.

Something inside me snaps at that.


	6. Wake up Call

(( for all animal lovers plz dont read till the first thing Karl says ))

Ray P.O.V

I could barely move. I almost accepted my death until Karl came out of the bushes. I could barely hear him too. I really did think he was going to leave me to die in the woods. I have been chased by these wolves since I came into the woods. But why didn't he leave me? I tried to kill him... TWICE!

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice him lay me down against the tree. I looked up at him and he in all honesty looked pissed. I watched as he turned and wolves came out from the underbrush. I flinched and was wide awake now with adrenalin. Karl took off his jacket and layed it on my head and shoulders like a cloak. I watched as they advanced tward them and he stared at the one closest to me. He didn't smile or even blink. The wolf foamed at the mouth and jumped at me but was suddenly flung back into a tree. There was a loud snapping noise and I flinched as the wolf layed limp next to the tree. Two more jumped at him and he grabbed one by the scruff and slammed it into the other. He kicked one that came from behind him and all the while keeping his back facing away from me. Why was he doing that?

Suddenly Arma flew down and turned into a cutlass. He ran at a wolf that jumped at me as I wasnt watching and I turned away only hearing a yelp and feeling blood splatter on his jacket. There were yelps and howls and trampling feet and when I opened my eyes the wolves were gone. I looked at Karl as he dropped Arma and collapsed. I paniced and sat next to him despite the pain. Suddenly something felt like an electrical shock when I touched his scratched eye. I pulled away swiftly and he gave me a long stare. I then looked away and gave him back his jacket. He took it and gave a smile at me and I gave him a slightly lazy and out of it smile back then laughed. He began cleaning off the wolf blood from his arms and hair. He looked so focused I didn't realize he was about to say something.

"So when were you going to tell us you were Racheal's daughter?" He asked giving me a sympathetic like look. I met his gaze then looked at the ground.

"I wasn't... I thought I would just... kill you and get it over with. B-but clearly... that wont work now wi-" I flinched and went into a painful coughing fit. I stood and wiped my mouth of saliva and blood. Karl stood and suddenly the world began spinning. I put my hand over my head and felt as if I was burning up alive. I fell forward into Karl's arms luckily and blacked out only able to hear him calling out for my mother then me.

*~*~Time Skip~*~*

"-ay... Raa~y..." I hear a voice say. I groan and a gasp is heard. "Everyone she's awake! Hurry!" I opened my eyes to see Annie, her eyes red and swollen clearly from crying. I go to sit up but a hand keeps me down. I look past Annie and see Rellik and Del also. I then notice Vanilla Twilight is playing in the background by a lone violin and I can't help but smile. I slowly sit up and Annie hesitates but helps me to the window and see Karl staring out to the sky and playing each note perfectly. He finishes with an extended note and Arma flies inside causing him to look over and jump almost falling off the ledge until Rellik helped him inside. Luckily the sun wasnt out either. I waited till after he calmed down from his almost fall of doom and hugged him tightly. He flinched and I could tell he tensed to my touch.

"Thank you Karl... For saving my life..." I say with a slightly raspy voice. He smiles and Tossels my hair. I laugh and bat his hand away.

"It's no big deal really. Just helping a friend out." He said. Annie scoffed a bit and stood infront of him and me.

"Last time I checked you hated humans and tried to kill us... But... Thank you Karl... For saving Ray's life back there. If you werent so fixated on whatever you were doing you would never have found her." He smirked and bowed to herand I stiffled a chuckle. He then looked at me and smiled meakly.

"Your welcome but ah... I was wondering if I could talk to her alone for a second... If thats alright."

"I'm staying." Annie said automatically in defence mode. He smiled and nodded. Rellik and Del left. Somehow I don't think this will end well.

"Now my time is short since we've been here but I need you to know Ray that I- Castle and Jack think its safre for you at the park anymore. Your stuff will be packed when you get the-"

"No! You can't just kick me out me and Jack had a deal you heard it you know about it!" I snapped. His eye twitched but he kept his composure. He gave me a long stare and his eyes seemed to burn holes through my skull.

"So you knew I was there. All the more reason to leave Ray. You know I'm not fond of humans and you around is enough trouble as it is. Not to mention Climber's problem. The park isnt a safe place and you almost died twice in about a week." I gave him the strongest death glare I could manage and he said nothing else.

"Why do you hate huma-"

"Ray don't agrivate him he might... Lets go get you something to wear alright?" Annie said interrupting me mid-scentence. I looked at her then at Karl who was now looking not at me but through me. I flinched a bit as his eyes seemed full of hurt and hate. I nodded and she practically dragged me out the room


	7. Here We Go Again

Karl P.O.V

In all honest I didn't want her to leave. Some part of me wanted to yell at her and Slaam her against a wall telling her to leave and never come back. The other part of me oddly wanted her to stay and hug her tightly in my arms, to protect her f- UGH! Karl get your heads out of the clouds. This is a HUMAN we're talking about. Don't forget what happened the last time I got to close to one... But still...

I turned to the window and looked outside at the sky. The sun was high in the sky and birds were chirping. I looked down and saw two competators fighting below. I smirked and watched them spar for what seemed like forever studying their movements and techniques. It was a good show till they turned down an alley and I lost sight of them. I sighed and began to turn till I saw the woman, Annie, was in the room and locked the door. My eye twitched in annoyance and she gave me a long stare.

"Why did you save her?" she asks. Another eye twitch. Then another and she slammed me into a wall and I did nothing to stop her but smiled and let out a laugh. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT! What game are you playing with this girl? What has she done to you? She wouldn't hurt anyone." My smile only grew wider and I pushed her away.

"You sure about that?" I ask her. She glares at me and then she gives a look of disbelief and shakes her head.

"What are you talking about? She's just an innocent teen who lost her parents when she was young. What do you know about her that I don't?!" she jabbed my chest with her pointer finger and I debated on if I should break it or not.

"Only that she has the power to wish for anything. Like she can be an assasin and be evenly matched with me." I said with a simple shrug and walked out the room. She followed me and gripped my shoulder spinning me around.

"Wait wait wait... Rewind that that there. What?" She said tilting her head to the side and putting her hands on her hips. I smiled smugly and lifted my eyebrows in fake shock.

"So she didn't tell you? I don't see why she shouldn't have. You know everything about her." I said and she gritted her teeth as I smirked.

"How do I know your not lying? You are a compulsive liar you know." she said. My smirk only grew and I turned and left her standing there. I could still feel her eyes watching me as I grabbed the handle to the exit and I stopped. I turned to her smiling and laughed as I spoke.

"Make sure you tell Ray... This situation changes nothing between us. She's still an opponent in the competition also Annie. You watch her for the sake of staying alive." I blinked as gunshots only I could hear and a flash of memory passed my mind but I pushed it away and left.

Ray P.O.V

I looked down at my ipod as Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson started playing (admin loves this song ;w;) and I looked out the window of the departing... waiting room... place and I sighed. I watched as Annie spoke to the manager and looked back out as something came flying at me and I ducked as it hurled through the window. I gasped as I saw Climber lay there uncontious and Jack and Karl -who was now missing peices and chipped- came throught the window and dragged him off as Jack pulled a slip of paper from his sleeve and swiftly put another in. I looked at Karl but he didn't look back at me. He looked back and climbed out the window. I looked back and ran to Annie, my combat boots crunching the glass underneath it and stood next to her as she hesitantly looked from me to the clerk.

"Y-you know we'll just take our leave thanks..." She turned and grabbed my arm and we walked out before the man even got off the floor. I glanced back once more and caught Karl staring but swiftly looked away again. I gave him a long stare then walked out giving one more glace back before the door shut... He looked at me again as the dragon took off into the sky. (( my I key just fell off ;m; sadness...))

~Time skip~

I sat in the shower as the steaming hot water ran down my face and back. I sighed and grabbed the coconut shampoo and poured a fairly large amount. I ran my hands over my hair and scrubbed in while taking in a deep breath smelling the tropical fruit surround me. Soon a rapping at the door made me jump and I almost slipped as I opened the glass door.

"Y-Yeah?" I ask. The knocking continues and I rinse my hair and wrap a towel around my skinny figure. I open the door to see Climber, Jack, Karl and Annie. I swiftly slammed the door shut before they could even blink.

"I wish I had some clothes." I whine and clothes pop on. I looked down as I had a skull T-shirt, ripped jeans and black converse. I open the door again and notice Karl and Climber practically dead in a corner. I sighed and looked at Jack.

"What? Did you guys miss me already?" I asked. Annie slapped me upside the head and I winced.

"Actually I was talking to Castle... a small while ago and he said he... felt like something was missing... I didn't know what he was saying but then he said y-"

"Dear god get it OVER WITH! MY EYES BURN!" Karl whines. I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Nice to see you too Karl." I mumble.

"You need to come back." Jack finished. I gave him a long stare.

"... Your joking..." I mutter. I look over at Climber as he blinks hard shaking his head. My eyes then fall on Karl. He stared at me and our eyes met. The room fell into an awquard silence as the tension between the two of us increased. He smirked and I glared at him. He took a step forward and Ash flew out of nowhere knocking him in the face and pecking him like a woodpecker. I bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god! Y-You fell for it!" I hunch over laughing as Ash flutters over and Karl sits up having the best death glare ever. Sadly Ash didnt leave any marks on his face. Jack cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him. He wasnt smiling.

"Wait... Your serious? But I'm not a walking inanimate object no offence Climber and Arma." I said flailing my hand in their direction. I could barely hear Karl's 'None taken...' under his breath. I smirked but kept looking at Jack.

"Unfortunately I am not..." he states. "We already have problems in... the park so even if you are... brought against your will... you'll have to be cooperative twa-"

"WHOA! WHOA WHOA WOAH! IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?!" Annie interrupts. "SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN! This is crazy! She is always gonna be this way and not to mention HIM!" She points to Karl who gives off a bored expression and aura in waves, "He tried to kill us HOW MANY TIMES?! SORRY BUT I DON'T AGREE TO THIS! IT'S SUICIDE FOR HER A-"

"Are you done whining yet?" we all turn to Climber who's expression is now dark and sinister. Me and Karl both flinch as Jack walks over to him.

"Easy Climber... You know what will happen..." he says quietly. Climber tenses and then walks out the door. Karl hesistates and follows him. Jack waits till the door is closed and sighs turning to us.

"Climber has lots of darkness inside of him... It isnt easy to keep that all... bottled up when angered Ray... Even Karl has tried helping him..." I pause him there. I turn away and looke out the window of the room and see Karl and Climber sitting on a bench in the garden. Karl says something out of hearing point and Climber gives him little to no emotion. Karl stands and raises his hands in surreneder and backs up still talking. Climber suddenly stands his figure shaking like a messed up television screen. He begins yelling furiously and Karl flinches. He actually flinches. 'I wish I could hear what their saying' I say to myself.

"-E LOVED YOU WHY DID SHE LEAVE YOU?!" Karl yells.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER DID AND YOU NEVER WILL! EVER SINCE RACHEAL WA-" Climber was interrupted by Karl slamming him into a tree with enough force it shook. Karls face was shaded over by his hair and the tree shadow.

"Don't you EVER go there... Or you'll find yourself as a pillow one day." Karl threats. Climber's body shakes more and his face looks pained and suddenly Karl is thrown back and into the side of the house. The house shakes and I zone their voices out and run down staires Ash and Arma following. I jump down the last two flights and run out the door. Where Climber was is replaced by a large black mass. Could I even try fighting it?... It's worth a shot.


	8. He's Snapped

Ray P.O.V

I grabbed Ash from the sky as he turned into a cutlass and charged. Then I heard a voice.

"DONT HIT IT WITH THEM!" I flinched and lost balance mi-air and tumbled till I as right next to it. Something ran up under my shirt and I gasped arching my back up and away from it. Suddenly my back felt like it was on fire and I cried out. Something grabbed my arms and pulled me out of its grasp. I hugged the person in panic and suddenly felt cold. My back cooled down and I opened my eyes to see Karl looking out to the monster.

He slowly looked down at me and smiled then launched into the air. I gasped and gripped his coat hyperventallating. He looked down at me and I felt his grip tighten around me. We sat perched in a tree as he looked as the monster threw a tantrum ripping trees out of the ground and breaking them in half. I looked away and winced as my back felt as if it was burned by the sun. I slipped and almost fell off when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. The pressure on my back was so intense I let out a shriek when Karl put his hand over my mouth. My body shook in pain and I wimpered in his hand. He pulled me into a sudden embrace and I squeaked, my face flushing.

My heart won't stop racing. My eyes are screwed shut. His arms are suddenly removed and the back of my shirt is pulled up and I flinch.

"Don't move Ray." Karl mumbles in my ear. I shudder and I feel his hand prod at my back. "Your back is badly burned... Surprising how your still moving..."

"I-It hurts... It hurts Karl." I say through clenched teeth.

"Do you think you could wish it away?" He asks.

"I-I can try..." I stuttered. I focused my energy and began healing my back. Suddenly pain shot through my back as if someone whipped me. I cried out and the black mass turned. My eyes widened in fear and pain. Karl cursed under his breath and picked me up bridal style and jumped back just in time as the creature slammed a tentacle down breaking the whole tree. I began hyperventallating as we were in another tree. The pain was intense but slowly fading. I realized Karl's head was on my left shoulder and my face flushed. He was shaking badly though. I gasped in realization and sat him in the joint where the trunk and branch meet.

"N-no... Not now..." He mumbles and tries to move but I keep him down. My world is blurry from tears in my eyes and I close them causing them to fall. I open them to see Karl starring at me abnormally but with no emotion. I flinch as my back is finally healed and I smirk standing. I pull out a grenade. I see from the corner of my eye as Karl shifts to try and stand but I pull out the pin and throw it. The beast turns and swallows it. It then spots me but explodes. I'm sent flying by the shockwave but then caught by Annie. I hug her tightly and look over to Climber's limp form.

"Oh, I'm sorry we took so long. Jack can't walk down stairs with one arm when the railing is on the opposite side." She said then hugged me again suffocating me. I pulled away and noticed Karl till stranded in the tree. I laugh at him as he looks down with a dizzy expression. I walked tward the tree and smiled up at him dangerously. Hs eye twitched in panic as I raised my titanium toed combat boot. I laughed madly and slammed my foot into the tree with enough force it shook and he fell out. I ran under him and held out my arms.

I missed him by anout three inches.

"Oops... My bad Karl." I say smiling. He shakes his head and looks up at me irritated. I shrug. "Hey it's your fault. I heard you two arguing and you started it considering your crushing a little mannaquin's dreams, I am shocked at you Karl... Okay maybe not full shocked but still." I smirk and hold out my hand. His expression darkens and he slaps my hand away and stands shakily. He grips my collar and smirks leaning in to my ear.

"You humans..." He says shakily "Understand... Nothing." He then shoves me away and storms off with Arma in his wake. Something falls from his pocket and I go to grab it as soon as he turns the corner. I pick it up and noticed it was a peice of old parchment paper or something. I open it and almost drop it. What the hell?

"A-Annie... This is..." I stutter. She runs over to me and I hand her the picture of my mother. She gapes at the picture in shock and looks over to Jack. He walks over and looks at the picture of the smiling teen.

"Still not letting go... of the past..." Jack mumbles. He turns away sighing and goes to help Climber. I stand there in shock. Why was he carrying that with him? Can't let go? What does he mean? While Annie studies the photo then going to help Jack I slip away and follow Karl silently from the roof tops.

Karl P.O.V

I turn the corner and storm off in rage. She doesn't understand. No one understands, expecially humans. How I hate them so. I walked to and abandoned building and slammed my fist into the door then kicked it down.

'Karl you must calm down.' Arma says. I turn to her not bothering to hide my anger.

"For what Arma?! Why should I?! She shouldn't have said something it's all her f-"

'YOUR ACTING LIKE A CHILD KARL!' Arma snaps. I flinch at her sudden outburst. 'YOU ACT LIKE YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT THIS TIME KARL I HAVE TO DISAGREE. What would Racheal think of you to see you lashing out at someone who saved you?' As she spoke I felt shattered. Does everyone have to go against me? I grit my teeth and quickly storm away.

"WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?!" I snap at her from my shoulder then turn heel round and walk up to her as she sits on a desk. "RACHEAL LEFT ME ARMA! DON'T YOU DARE USE HER NAME AGAINST ME YOU KNOW HOW I HATE IT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT SOMETIMES?! TELL ME ARMA!"

"Beacuse women are stubborn and almost always right." I spin around to see Ray leaning on the wall in the doorway. I stood there and noticed my fist right above Arma's body. I ws in such a rage I was going to... I would have smashed her. Panic coursed through my stone body as memories flooded my vision.


	9. Where Are We Going?

Karl P.O.V

I pushed the memories away and my body twitches slightly.

"Why are you following me?" I ask her stuffing my hands in my jacket pocket to keep them from shaking. She waves her hand in a circular motion and black smoke rises from her sleeve and forms into a small piece of parchment. She flips it over and hands it to me.

"You dropped it as you ran off." She states plainly. My eye twitches and I take it from her silently and put it back in my jacket. I look away silently and go to grab Arma when she moves away. My eye twitches again.

"Arma let's go." I say. Nothing. She stays silent and I slam my fist on the desk and turn away.

"You shouldn't do that you know. The pushing everyone away. You'll never make it in this world acting like a child." Ray says behind me now entering the room. My fists clench tighter and I try my best not to lash out. She doesn't understand me. 'Just like her mother' a voice in my head says. I push it away and look up at her threw half lidded eyes. She advances tward me and lifts her hand hesitantly. I look over to it and see the side of it is bruised a light purple. 'Great job you bloody idiot, hurting a girl who tried to help you' a voice mocked in my head. I felt her hand on my scratched eye and I flinched slipping out of her reach. She gives a sympathetic look.

"Karl you don't need to be scared." she says.

"I'm not scared I'm just self contious about... this" I say putting my hand over my eye. Her eyes meet my uncovered one and she smiles.

"Well that makes two of us then. I'm always like that." I feel something on my head and look up to see Arma. I blink in confusion then look back at Ray.

"Wait... I don't understand. How can you be self contious? You don't have anything wrong with you." Unlike me. I made myself this way. Why can't I be more like you? Why can't I be free?

"Karl... I- I can't I'm sorry. Look I have to go before someone notices I left. You should get back to the park. When I return I might tell you okay?" The last line she has a smile. I nod silently and she walks away smiling as she looks beyond the back of her shoulder at me waving goodbye. I wave back with a regular smile on my face.

'I think I like her Karl. She knows how to calm you down and save me from being crushed.' Arma says. I laugh nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that Arma. I'd gone overboard with that a bit huh?"

'... A BIT?!'

Ray P.O.V

I arrived right on time. I ran upstairs and packed my stuff and threw things around to make it look like I had been there this whole time. Annie came in only just as I finished. She looked at me and a smirk played apon her face.

"You don't have to play dumb and act like you've been here this whole time Ray. I was just in here before you." Oh. Fuck that sucks now my plan failed. "I saw you go after Karl." Double fuck :I . "So what happened? And don't say nothing I can tell when your lying."

"I tracked him down and caught him yelling at Arma, you know his bird? Well anyway due to his own rage he almost destroyed her and I spoke up before he actually did it." I tell her plainly.

"You didn't say anything about your mom or anything?" She asks me. I shake my head and turn away from her beginning to put my stuff in the suitcases on my bed. I'm suddenly dragged into a hug. I gasp and almost cause my reflexes to activate and slam her into a wall.

"I'm gonna miss you... We all are." She says and lets go of me. I smile at her and she whipes away my tears and I hug her.

"I'll miss you guys too! You were the best sister-mother ever!" I cry. I stay like that for what seems like forever. Suddenly someone clears their throat. I blink and pull away to see Karl. He had no smile, but he was serious.

"Jack sent me to get you..." he says simply. I nod and swallow thickly picking up my bags and walk out. I glance back to see Annie wiping her eyes and waving.

~Time skip~

"Hey." I blink drowsily as someone shakes me awake. "Wake up we're here." I look up at Karl and sit up when I realize he's ontop of me. We rode in a wagon to not make as much noise leaving the city. I turn red and sit up swiftly causing my head to clash with his stone one. He pulls away and rubs his forehead. I can already tell this is going to be another painful and awquard day.

"Ugh don't do that..." I groan sitting up and his right eye glances over to me from his shoulder and he says nothing but exits the wagon. I follow him and he turns a corner down a dark alley way.

"Hurry up. It's dark enough here anyway..." He mumbles and I realize two things. One of them this place is firmiliar and second... This doesn't lead to the park.


	10. Great Way to Start a New Day

Amber P.O.V

"Where is this place?" I ask Karl. He just continues to walk ahead. Fog begins to form around us and I struggle to keep up with him. He then stops and I ram into him from the sudden action. "Ow...!"

"We're here.." He says barely audible to my ears. I look up at him then ahead of me at where he's pointing. My mouth drops open almost instantly. He glances at me briefly and moves his hand under my chin and closes my mouth. I flinch and pull away from him.

"T-This place... Karl this is-!" He gives me a stare that makes me uber uneasy. I close my mouth but he looks up at the large structure.

"This was your families house..." He says and walks to the door. "I know I come here every now and again. And like elephants a human and statue..."

"Never forget..." I finish for him and he nods and rubs his damaged eye. He then walks to the abandoned building and opens the door, walking inside. I follow him as he walks into the livingroom. I notice a small pile of dried up and dead black roses on the coffee table. He passed it and reached into his pocket tossing another fresh red rose on the table. I watch him and he sits on the couch next to it and just stares at the pile then places his face n his hands. I felt a tear roll down my face. I felt so many emotions. Outrage, anger, hurt, sadness, regret... and another I have never felt. I walk over to him and sit there. He raises his hands and stares at me.

"You.. You didn't kill her.. did you?" I ask him. He stares at me with a shocked expression that slowly fades into a pained expression. He hangs his head and shakes it slowly. I sigh and push my hair back.

"Geez... I wish I could understand you better. If you were human than maybe you could show more emotion so I know if your..." I pause as he just stares at me and I blink. "Karl no."

"But you don't believe me. I wanna show you I am." He stands clearly angered now. "They all didn't believe me. Racheal didn't believe me! Your just like them!" he snaps his shoulders shaking. I back up and hit a wall and he flips the couch. He laughs his maniac laugh and I can see in his eyes he's lost it again. My body freezes and he grips my throat. I struggle for breath and kick at him. He just smiles insainly and presses down on my throat more. He laughs then stops short. His eyes widen and he releases me as I cough harshly and he steps back and trips falling back and sitting proped up on his elbow.

I glare at him enraged as my palms heat up and I walk over to him in a menacing manner. I pick him up by his jacket and the air becomes so tense you could barely breathe. I smile at him and tilt my head to the side and grip his coat as my energy surrounds him

"Fine you want to be human? Fine but you can only be half of both. But I promise you I am making this the most excruciating and painful thing you will ever feel. And you wanna know why?" I laugh and he flinches at the 'painful' part. I lean into his ear and smile whispering "You don't... wanna fuck with shady. Cause why?" I let my energy sink into him and he yells in pain as I smile at him writhing around on the floor.

"Cause Shady... will fucking kill you."

Karl P.O.V

Everything hurt. She wasn't lying when she said it would be excruciatingly painful. I gripped my chest as the tightness began to suffocate me. I looked up at her and saw she was smiling. It felt like forever until the pain slowly faded leaving me shaking and coughing, gasping for air. I sit up and wipe my mouth and I realize what I had just done. My eye twitched in annoyance.

Out of anger and my bondage with the past I had turned myself human. I always wanted to be one before. To be free and not watched but now... I hate it. I stand wobbily and see stars. I rub my eyes and suddenly I'm pinned to the floor. Ray is towering over me and she smirks her face full of mischief. My face suddenly felt hot and I tried to move my arms to throw her off but all of my energy had somehow been sapped from my body. Ray stood up and tossed her slightly wavy dark brown hair behind her head and pinned it up with a large clip from her shoulder bag.

"Come on. We better get back to the park before Castle blows his roof." she laughs. I blink. Is this girl bi-polar or what? I follow her wobbily unfirmiliar with my now lighter weight.

***~Time Skip~***

We arrived by morning and I yawned as we entered the gates. I stretched after sitting in that wagon for so long. I now had so many kinks in my back from being hunched over. Suddenly Climber ran over to us and tackled Ray who - in instinct - threw her bags up and accidently at me. I jumped back and caught them when suddenly all the kinks in my back were released. I blinked as Climber looked at me and I set down the bags and turned away to see Jack there too.

"Uh..." is all Ray and I can say. I then clear my throat and smile.

"Dear me sorry about that. I must have cracked somewhere." I say but really I know I'm not making any progress. Jack looks unconvinced and I hang my head. Ray steps forward and inbetween us.

"MR JACK PLEASE DONT PUNISH HIM! I DID IT BY ACCIDENT IN SELF DEFENCE BECAUSE I SORTA... Uh... S-sadi some things that should have been left... unsaid" she lies. Her face and expression looks convincing and Jack blinks along with Climber.

"Thats alright. Just... Don't let this happen again... Also Ray.. We will be relocating where... you stay for now since the... hotel is not that sturdy at the... moment." Jack says. I can't believe it. She gets away with it that easily. Jack hands her the adress and she thanks him and takes her bags and almost falls back. I catch her and our eyes meet. My face heats up again and we both stand up straight and I take some of her bags.

"I'll help you with that..." I mumble amd she nods walking ahead. As soon as she turns the corner I snicker. "You need to teach me how to lie better as a human one day." She laughs and I some reason smile. Arma and Ash suddenly appear out of nowhere and land on Ray and my shoulder. She was alot heavier than I remember. I channeled my energy and slowly focused on trying to become a statue again. It didn't take long actually because just had to think about it. I sigh as relief floods over my shoulder Arma sat on and suddenly I couldn't move. I stood there as Ray turned and rolled her eyes smiling.

"God sometimes you can be so useless in a good and bad way." She says and she pats the left side of my face and suddnly gain back some movement. I blink and she stares at me for a moment in astonishment and then places her hand over my scratched eye. Through her glistening green eyes I can see that my 'scar' is lightly glowing a greenish color. She then slowly retracts her hand and I lift my arm and flex it.

"Wierd.." she says. I glance at her.

"You know you say that but when you came here you never said 'wierd' when you saw me as a statue or even alive." I chuckle. She smirks and slaps her hand over my head and she laughs.

"Its hard to say anything when I was trying to kill you and keep a low profile. But look at us now. Me trying to kill you a few times has led us to becoming friends~!" She says laughing. I smile at her and Arma tilts her head at me.

Arma P.O.V

This is highly unusual. Karl has never shown this sort of affection twards anyone save for me. I tap his head and he blinks.

"Hm? What is it Arma?" he asks. I blink at him. Gladly I cannot show emotion to show how much I want to slap him for acting stupid.

'Like you don't know... Karl you've been acting strange... Are you alrght? Your not ill are you?' I ask him. He flinches a bit but shakes his head.

"Nope not ill and I am not acting weird." He says pouting. If I could roll my eyes I would.

'Sure. I'll keep that in mind lover boy.' I mumble. He looks at me questioningly.

"You say something?"


	11. What The Hell Just

Climber P.O.V

It's been a few day after Ray and Karl returned to the park. It's hard to imagine now that Karl is half human. Some reason it makes me sorta.. Whats the word... jealous? I mean I actually wanted to be human beofre but since it wasnt accomplishable I just gave up after She left. The only friend I had left one day and I'm stuck at this park, wondering... waiting. I sigh and stare at the bench I am sitting on and pick at it a little bit. I then look at the moon and sigh again taking out her ipod that she told me to hang on to until she gets back. The battery long since gave out but I kept it in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Climber?" I flinch and look behind me and see Ray a few feet away holding Ash. She hesitantly walks over and stands behind the bench and she looks up at the moon. "heh don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Karl had to go do something and I got bored so I decided to... Climber are you okay?" She says kneeling over so we're at eye level. "Look look all sad and stuff... Did something happen?"

"No.. Yes... Maybe?" I say and stand up and groan. "I don't know anymore... T-there was this girl..."

"ooooh a lady friend do tell." She says and leans on the back of the bench with her lower arms. I look at the floor and then back at her. She smiles warmly and tilts her head to the side. "Come on you can trust me~!"

"W-well.. She was a girl and she had this tatoo on her shoulder. She also wore pants and a purple sweater over this adorable cyan sweater and she was sort of rude to everyone but we ended up becoming great friends." I pause and realized she was becoming amused by this. "She was my only friend and then one day she... she had to go. I didn't want her to go but she had to. She sa-"

"Wait.. Your story seems firmiliar." She rummaged through her bag and took out a sketch book and pencil. She then scribbled for what seemed like an hour and she showed me an exact image of Clarice. I blinked and looked at her and she smirked smugly.

"Your enjoying my expression on how exact this is aren't you?" I say to her. She nods and puts the pencil away.

"Yes I am. And actually I saw her when I was little. She came to visit my mom and she told me all about this place. I didn't believe her even when my mom and her said 'theres more than meets the eye'. I follow that quote actually occasionally. We can all learn form that." She looks up at the moon and mumbles something. She then look at me her smile full of glee. Lucky for you she's coming back in a total of two days at 6:30 pm and is going to be at this exact spot."

"Really?" I ask, my eyes wide with surprise. She nods and I hug her tightly. "OH THANK YOU!" I cheer happily. She laughs and pulls away from me and turns to the woods.

"Alright Karl you don't have to hide anymore I know your there." She shouts and he walks out from behind the trees and walks over to us calmly. "Thats a good boy." She laughs patting his head. He swats her hand away and she only laughs and he grabs her and puts her in a head lock and messes up her hair grinning evily. I laugh at them and look up at the moon again.

Only a few days...

Ray P.O.V

I glance around and stealthily hop over the gates. I trot over to cover behind a fallen wall. I load my gun and scope the area. Nothing. I race down a local deer path and jump into a ditch. Scope again. One guard. I turn on the silencer and aim. I hold my breath and pull the trigger. His head bursts open and he collapses to the ground. I continue down the road and reach the camp. I hold my bag of 'toys and batteries' in one hand and use my grappling hook with the other hand. I sat in that tree and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally the target emerged from his hole. I picked up my sniper and aim at... her. A small girl ran out and her father followed her along with her mother. He has a daughter? I lowered my gun and using my eagle vision I zoomed in on the sceen. They were all so happy.

I gripped my chest for it felt like a snake was wrappng around my heart. I pulled out a detonator and I blew them all to hell. No remorse.

I bolted awake in a cold sweat screaming. I could hear them. Their screams of pain and agony. Someone grabbed my wrists and pinned me down on the bed. I thrashed around yelling and screaming all while kicking and cursing.

"RAY CALM DOWN!" I open my eyes to see Karl next to me and holding my arms down. He looked tired. I sat up and he let go of my wrists. "What happened? Are you alright? You woke me up from the other side of the park." He muttered and I broke down and clung to him. I cried and he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble as I pull away and whipe my eyes and nose with my sleeve. "I didn't mean to. I just had... a nightmare is all..." I lie. He stares at me awhile longer and he shakes his head.

"You can't lie to a compulsive liar Ray." He says. I look down and he lifts my face by my chin with his hand. "Ray you can tell me. I wont say anything as long as you dont say my secret." I blink at him and he holds out his hands to show no crossies. I sigh.

"B-Before I came here... You already know I was an assasin. M..My last quota was to kill a man that was hiding out in the Amazon. He-... I can't I'm sorry its- its to heartless."

"It's okay I'm not gonna force you." He yawns. He then pets the top of my head and kisses me on the forehead. My face heats up and he passes out on my bed. I watch him sleep for a few minutes and then layed down next to him. He stretched in his sleep and he hugged my waist. I flushed but smiled and gently moved the hair from his face.

"Goodnight Karl..." I lean in and hesitantly kiss him on the forehead. I then sigh and close my eyes when I feel something brush against my lips. I open my eyes and see Karl just closing his eyes. I blink and smile. '...Got'cha...'

Karl P.O.V

I honeslty felt terrible for her. I know what its like to kill people. It must take a toll on her. I glance at her as she closes her eyes. I then slowly lean over to her and kiss her. It's so wrong but so right. I then slowly pull away from her and close my eyes before she opens her eyes. I stayed that way pretending to be asleep. Suddenly the bed shifts and I wonder what is going on beyond my closed eye lids. Suddenly I get tossed off the bed. I open my eyes as I tumble backwards and look at Ray.

"That hurt.." I rub my lower back and she just stares at me smiling. "What?"

"You kissed me." She says. I shrug.

"It was a goodnight one." I say simply. She raises an eyebrow and stands up stretching. Her shirt rides up a little and she pulls it down.

"Sure whatever. Now get out so I can sleep alone okay?" She gives me a stare and I shrug nodding. I walk out the door and close it then walk down the hall when my legs give out. I blink and get up shakily. Suddenly it dawns on me... I kissed her... Why? I figited with the bottom of my coat and looked around. Sudden movement makes me flinch and fall back onto my butt. I quickly stand and look around now on my guard.

"Who's there?!" I question. Suddenly a very firmiliar face appears in the darkness.

"Good to see you too Karl."


	12. Attention (Authors Note Contest)

ATTENTION PEOPLE OWO

Hey I REALLY love how you guys have liked my story so far. And I've decided if you want, you guys can decide in a summerized version what should happen next. I know I should have worked on this but I sort of lost the packet I had the story written in... ehehehe... But yeah I really would enjoy it. Just send it to .com and I'll look through them all. I'm not going to leave this just the way it is thats just stupid pfft! Also if you want you can find my other blogs to follow ask-chrissyandchristy or ask-2p-chrissyandchristy. Really I'm willing to put the stories to these blogs on here but I'm barely past the fourth part of the first one. I don't know if there should be an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny but I do know where I can go after that n stuff so yeah owo

like the story fav it, enjoy it, wait for updates, comments stuff like that. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates lately ;w;


End file.
